


Hold me close and whisper sweet nothings

by buttsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, a little bit of sexy stuff winkwonk, larry isn't in this much, mainly niall and zayn ofcourse tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsmut/pseuds/buttsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loves Niall, Niall loves Zayn, but with their busy lives the stress can pile up and their relationship is often tested. Today is one of those days. These sorts of things always end the same way though - a whole lot of lovin'.</p><p>Basically Zayn's tired after being pushed so much and he needs a certain Irishman to melt into it. (Tiny bit of Larry Stylinson and lots of homo touching)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, I hope you like it!! I'm sorry about the lack of italics I can't put them in on my phone ene anywho enjoy!!

Zayn and Niall had been together for what felt like forever. Even before they had started properly dating, just the flirty smiles and touches were enough to make each of their hearts skip afew beats. They were completly comfortable around eachother and Zayn loved that. Zayn loved Niall. The thing was- Zayn was a very affectionate guy. He smouldered for the camera and played his 'bad boy' persona for the crowds, but as soon as he was off stage the only place you could find him was wrapped around Niall. Sure he was begginning to show it a lot more, much to the others content (seriously it's difficult to keep a straight face when Zayn is pursing his lips and strutting, knowing the place he's walking to with so much purpose is probably a ball of blankets and a onesie'd up Irishman), but not many saw the true him. Niall thought it was cute and blushed at the little nicknames and kisses, and sometimes if he played up the innocent face because he knew it got him whatever he wanted then so be it. However, he still liked to mess around. Yeah he had big cheeks and bright eyes and the face of a puppy, but he still loved making rude jokes and being ridiculous. The young boy fed off peoples laughs. Zayn was fine with that, he loved the impressions and sillyness, sometimes though he just needed a bit more love.   
For example today in the recording studio Harry and Louis were at their usual antics. Both of them had scooted impossibly close and were nuzzling, kissing, whispering into eachothers ear. Liam, of course, stood behind them awwing at the couple. Any other time and he'd have smiled at his friends and continued his business, but he was not his usual self. The journey to the studio had been hell, fans screaming, haters screaming, Harry screaming, it was far from quiet. Which after only two hours of sleep because of bloody jetlag was all he wanted.  
Zayn just needed a cuddle, really. And seeing 'Larry Stylinson' ready to romp on the end of the sofa didn't make him feel much better. He felt especially worse when he snuggled up go Niall, only recieving a grunt as the shorter boy dropped some part of the cookie pressed half way into his mouth onto his lap. His lips turned into a frown as he swallowed.   
"Zayn what was that for? I was eating" His boyfriends head was rested on his shoulder, a large hand on his thigh.  
"Just felt like cuddling, babycakes" Niall's neck was then covered in soft affectionate kisses. He giggled, just making him even cuter to Zayn.  
"S-Stop it tickles!" His attempts at pushing Zayn away were failing as his body was forced back so the taller of the two could loom over him. Niall's head rested against the arm of the chair and his giggles continued as Zayn pressed more kisses all over him, pulling down his shirt collar a little to reach lower.  
"Z-Zayn!" Niall thrashed around underneath him, god he looked so hot.  
"Hmm?" His lips traveled up Niall's neck, jaw and cheek before finally planting on his lips, face turned to the side slightly and mouth already a little open. When he pulled back his Irishman was smiling up through dazed eyes; he could just stare at him forever. A loud cough came from behind them, breaking Zayn's trail of thought. His head turned slightly.  
"As nice as I'm sure your dick and Niall's arse are" Louis started. "I'm not too sure how the studio staff would feel about you two shagging while they finish up" A smirk spread across his lips as Harry chuckled to himself, which earned them both a cold glare from Zayn.   
"Fuck you" He sighed as Niall sat back up to nuzzle into his boyfriends neck, finally giving him some attention.  
"Oh Zayney faster!" Louis' manipulated his voice higher, attempting an Irish accent. It didn't really work considering he sounded pretty regional as it was. "Harder!"  
Harry was laughing quite loudly now.   
"Oh right there, right there!" He chimed in with his ridiculous boyfriend, those two really were made for eachother. Liam smiled as he came up behind the two boys who were in full blown fits of giggles. "G-Gunna-- Shit I'm gunna- Oh!" His Irish accent was much better than the others, he had to be given that. Zayn looked ready to kill them all. Niall just chuckled into the dark skin of his neck, not seeming to really care that they were mocking him.  
"Now now guys, I think I usually say 'fuck I'm gunna come'" This just threw them into more laughter, falling over themselves and clenching their stomach's as it racked through them.   
"Mm t'nice babe. Move ya hips like up a bit, yeah like that... Good babe yeah" It never ceased to amaze anyone how good Niall's impressions were. He was beaming at the laughs.  
"Fuck you're so tight Ni, so fuckin' tight" Louis had fallen onto the floor by now and was in tears. The apparent comedian among them joined in after he was done, holding his stomach for suppport. It was only as Niall turned his body more to see Zayn's face that he realise he was /not/ laughing and he certainly did /not/ look impressed.  
"Awh come on Zayn, I was only joking" His words slurred together slightly because of his accent and the fact that he was speaking lowly in Zayn's ear. "Your voice makes me really fucking horny" A giggle shifted through his throat.  
Niall turned himself more in concern, staring at his tan companion. The other boys were settling down from the laughing now, instead Louis was jumping all over Harry and Liam with the ridiculous amount of energy he carried considering he was oldest, making stupid noises as he canon balled onto Harry's lap. God knows how that turned into an intense make out session, though they always managed that.   
Liam looked between the couples with a sigh; probably wondering how he ended up in a colony of fags, Niall thought. He didn't really mind though because he got any women he wanted, which really wasn't much but everyone accepted his innocence and moved on.   
Anyway he needed to look at Zayn now (Niall was known for his short attention span). A slight glare still tinged his eyes as he refused to face his boyfriend, basically stropping. Niall snaked his arms around Zayn and pulled him into his side with a kiss to the cheek.   
"What're you doing?" Was the cold response he recieved for his efforts, he didn't mind though, Niall was far from done.  
"Just wanted a cuddle, my little shamrock" Zayn chuckled at that.  
"If anyones the shamrock it's you, you're the Irish one" He seemed to be cheering up a bit, which broadened Niall's grin against his cheek.  
"Are you Irish?" The blonde snickered, knowing the response and already thinking he was hilarious. Sometimes he wished he'd been a comedian.  
"Niall you know I'm not--"  
"Would you like some in you?" He could barely get it all out between his laughter. Zayn joined in with a breathless chuckle and a smile, which lit up in Niall's silly little heart. As much as he teased him infront of the other boys he really did love Zayn, and it did hurt him a little when the other acted as though he didn't. Niall forgave him obviously because that's what you do when you love someone. You let the feeling swallow you up whole, and as scary as the thought seemed at the start, he couldn't be any happier than with Zayn's arms around him.  
"Tá grá agam duit" Niall nuzzled the soft skin of his partners neck again.  
"Don't speak your giberish language at me, Horan" Zayn huffed, but smiled after to show he was joking.  
"Hey! It means I love you, you dick. Well probably more like 'I have love for you', I don't know really mom always wanted me to learn gaelic but I'm shit at it, oh by the way my mom called yesterday and--" The ramblings were cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against his own. Zayn pulled back with a smirk at the flush spreading over the others pale cheeks.  
"'Kay boys" There was a voice coming from the door that they all assumed was the studio manager, so they turned in unison to face that direction. Well- Liam had to throw a pillow at Harry and Louis' so they'd disconnect their mouths for a second to listen.  
"We're gunna wrap up for today, see you tommorow" The boys at the end of the couch wasted no time with scrambling off the sofa to run to their hotel room. Liam gave a short goodbye before picking up his coat and strolling out the door, he was probably practicing his 'I'm so cool look at me walk like I don't care look' for picking up girls.   
Zayn pulled the knitted sweater he'd thrown into the corner earlier over Niall's head. The big grin and squinted eyes he was given in return was just too adorable.  
"Let's go back, have a shower, wrap into a Niall and Zayn blanket burrito then watch some shitty tv" The thought of it made him smile, yes he was defiantly a lot happier now.   
"That sounds amazing" There was a but to his tone. "PR told me I have to go out tonight... Something about being around you too much and needing to show my... My uh... Independance from you or something" They both sighed, Arms wrapping around eachother. Niall had to stand on his tip toes to reach Zayn's neck, it pretty much made the taller boys heart explode every time he did it. They stood quietly for a moment to appreciate eachothers warmth.  
"How long are you gunna be?" Zayn sighed again.  
"Couple hours" It always felt like eternity. "The club won't open til like 11 though? So I have awhile" They silently agreed to attach themselves to eachother until then and picked up their coats, smiled as they linked hands, and walked to their luckily close by hotel. 

"Okay" Zayn spoke for the first time since they were in the studio as he toed off his shoes. Niall glanced over to acknowledge his speach. "If you're going to a club then you want to look hot, let's go get you cleaned up" He made his way over to the bathroom and opened the door, beckoning the other to follow with his hand gesture.  
"Awh Zayn I really don't care how I look" Mopily he flopped onto the bed face first, his voice muffled by the duvet. "I'm so tired" Zayn shuffled over to stroke a hand through his hair, it felt thicker than usual because off the lack of washing Niall's body had recieved in the past three days. None of them had been keeping up their appearances much with all this travelling. He scritched at his lovers scalp softly, gaining a small pur.  
"I know baby, but I don't wanna come out about us and have magazines plastered with pictures of you looking half dead, you know how they are" This was one of the moments that made him pretty damn sure he was in love with Niall. He could do the expected, ask when they were coming out, start a long conversatiom which would probably end in raised voices and a few tears and ultimately weaken their relationship. Instead he just turned his head to smile brightly and hum a little.   
"Okay" His small body lifted and made its way over to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. Zayn wasn't sure if it was an invite, but he didn't think he minded finding out. With a mischevious grin, the one he usually used to make the fans scream and flail, Zayn padded into the smaller room. Steam had already started to cling to most of the surfaces as Niall was running one of his ridiculously hot showers. His eyes flicked over to the figure curled up on the floor with his pants around his knees. A groan was let out and Zayn quirked an eyebrow.  
"I was trying to take my fuckin' trousers off but I got too tired and gave up halfway" Niall wiggled slightly in a lame attempt at freeing himself, still flailing. Luckily for him Zayn loved helping Niall when he was like this, exhausted and relying on help from his boyfriend. Definately went on his cute checklist.  
He melted like butter against his lovers touch on his milky thighs. The hands wrapped around him very gently, as if he were fragile, then slid down to push off his trousers, lingering at his ankles to stroke the skin a bit.   
"Come on Ni, just- work with me here" Zayn had taken off his shirt and lifted him, but Niall was just being a limp fish in his arms. "You weren't this sleepy ten minutes ago" A sigh escaped him. Niall didn't really seem to care about the hinted accusation and lifted his head to kiss the lips infront of him with a gentle hum. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Five times--"Babe you need to shower--" Surprisingly enough the blonde seemed full of energy now, so he continued with his kisses. He pulled back slightly to lean his forehead against Zayn's with a small giggle, squeezing a few more in before the noirette spoke.  
"Thought you were tired" His hands were now holding Niall's thin waist.  
"Never too tired for a handjob" He winked. God why did he have to wink? Zayn didn't want to give in because Niall was acting like a child. Playing up whatever emotion he felt like at the time, but when he had red cheeks from the heat of the room, a sexy grin and then his little wink, how was Zayn supposed to even try and say no? The blonde shortie was placed down on the edge of the toilet with a whine of displeasure at the lack of Zayn, and how cold it was against his arse. Neither of them had really noticed before, but Niall's dick was already at a semi. He shrugged when dark eyes looked down to tut.  
"Why am I sitting here? Gunna face fuck me or something? Can I atleast sit on a towel-"  
"Shush. You're only there for a second so I can get my clothes off" Niall's eyes lit up at that. He and Zayn had tried the whole 'face fucking' thing because Harry had told them how amazing it was.  
"...Niall will probably choke a little when you get all the way in, it's fucking hot" Those two were too kinky for anyones good, and Zayn knew it. Why joining rooms were thought to be a good idea always escaped him because for months of shows all he'd hear was 'Yeah fuck me Lou', 'Gunna suck your cock now', 'Oh you've been a bad boy' among way too many others. Yet they all bullied him for how loud Niall was? He didn't mind it really, he liked that he had a loud partner, it meant he knew when he was doing something right.   
After trying the whole shabang a few times Zayn realised he couldn't really do it right because he didn't want to hurt Niall, and Niall's gag reflex was very strong anyway because otherwise he'd have choked on the insane amounts of food he hate. They were happy just not doing it and using their energy for something more enjoyable.   
Niall was shuffling about with the anticipation.  
"Zayneybear" There was a very noticable eyeroll as the man in question lifted his shirt off, revealing more of his tattoos.  
"Hm?" Now he was pulling down his trousers and god sometimes Niall forgot how /hot/ his boyfriend was. Of course he knew, but he just looked so good in his tight black briefs which outlined his partially hard cock /perfectly/, with the steam surrounding him in a very sinful way. Niall made an audible groan at the sight before him.   
"Someones excited" Zayn chuckled as he sidled over to lift the Irishman up and press their chests flush together. Pale arms wrapped around a much darker neck as they kissed slowly, Niall opening his mouth to coax the others tongue in. A few squeaks echoed through his throat to Zayn's as he felt his arse being kneeded.   
"T-Take... Take your fuckin' pants off..." He tried to squeeze in the words around Zayn's eager mouth but he wasn't sure if any of it had been heard. When Niall's request started being carried out though, he assumed his boyfriend got the idea. His dick was jabbing into Zayn's thigh and when the briefs were pulled down they gave a rough stroke to the tip, earning a moan from Niall and from Zayn as his erection was freed. The taller boy grabbed each of his partners cheeks with more force and hoisted him up. Niall knew what to do so it only took seconds for his legs to wrap around the tan waist and their cocks to be deliciously alligned. Zayn wanted to slip his fingers that bit lower into the blonde's crevice, but that was for later, now they both just needed to get off. He carried Niall into the shower and pressed his back against the wall, bucking his hips slightly to push their members together and- oh /god/ that felt amazing.   
"Shit" Zayn loved the Irishman's language when they did anything sexual. It only took him a few minutes to be in a constant cycle of swearing, but right now they're mouths were both occupied. They started to roll their hips together, using the precum dripping from the tips and the warm spray of water to make it easier, in time and it didn't take long at all for Niall to throw his head back, moaning and panting as his nails dug into Zayn's shoulders.   
"Fuck, Zayn, shit shit /shit/" Their now leaking cocks were rubbing against eachother with impressive speed from their energetic hips. A dark hand wrapped around both of them, only just being able to fit because both the boys were pretty well endowed, and pumped in time with their bucks.   
"Holy shit, I-I need-- need...!" Zayn leaned forward to suck a lovebite into his partners neck. PR wouldn't be impressed, but they could cover it up with some makeup. There wasn't much time to think about that right now though because Niall was coming, hot stripes of white contrasting against the dark skin it landed over. The fact that he took so little time really showed how much he'd needed it. Zayn still had a little way to go so he placed the blonde back on his feet and viciously pumped himself afew times while Niall recovered against the shower wall, gasping for some much needed air. A minute later and there was fresh come being spurted across the skin of Zayn's stomach again. He took a few deep breaths before returning to his worn out boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss to his head. Niall sighed happilly into his neck.  
"Good?" The words were pressed into wet blonde hair.  
"Yeah... So good..." Poor boy was still panting quite heavily, but he managed to push them back a bit so they were in more of the water. It felt good running down his tired body. Zayn pulled back for just a second to retrieve a shampoo bottle, he poured a generous amount into his hand before resuming his position pressed up against his boyfriend and started lathering it in. Niall hummed in appreciation and tipped his head back slightly to make it easier.  
"Mmm feels nice" He managed to nuzzle against Zayn's neck. The fingers scratched right down to his pale scalp and really worked the product in. He made quick work of his own hair, rinsing them both off (Well Niall had to help a little because the water was getting in his eyes) then Niall was bundled into the fluffiest towell and placed on the bed.   
"What would I do without you" He smiled up at Zayn who was pulling on a pair of trackies.   
"Go back to Ireland and have your mum look after you?" A kiss was placed on Niall's nose before he could start complaining, then a soft nuzzle. "You still have a few hours, but you might wanna start picking out clothes now. It always takes you ages" Niall groaned and pushed his face into the towell in an attempt to hide. Zayn sat next to him on the bed, leaning his back against the sideboard, and stroked his hair. They sat silently for a moment before the towell was pushed down slightly to reveal a pair of big eyes. Zayn chuckled and the Irishman gone bush baby snuggled close to him, leaning a head of damp blonde hair on his lap. He started to speak, but it was muffled so much Zayn couldn't hear any of it, which made him laugh breathlessly again. He reached over and pulled the material down so he could see Niall's lips.  
"I'm gunna tell them I feel sick and that I need to save my energy for recording" He looked pretty impressed with himself at the idea, grinning widely to show his braces. Zayn thought over the idea. He knew Niall would get plenty of grief for it, and they'd probably guess it was because of him. They'd always regretted telling management and not just their band mates, but they were both terrible secret keepers, so it was probably better off this way. Niall could see the unsure tint in his boyfriends caramel eyes.  
"Yeah, you're right" They must have had a silent conversation again, this time Zayn hadn't even noticed. "Now help me choose some clothes to make me look good" Oh he could do that, he could definately do that.  
It took them a lot of time to get Niall ready, the random twenty minute snog intervals probably didn't help, but then he was dressed and styled, ready to go out. Zayn was pretty sure he looked perfect in his tight cardigan and polo neck, chino's framing his legs beautifully and well ofcourse- his bum. They both clung to eachother for the last half an hour, sneaking in kisses and nuzzles. It wasn't like they hadn't done this a thousand times so neither of them knew why it felt so weird. It felt like Niall was leaving for a year or something, though he was only going to be right down the street.  
"I'll make sure to complain to Paul, yeah?" Zayn nuzzled his boyfriend and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.  
"Mmm, and give me a good shag when I get back" Niall rested his head against the others shoulder, kissing his neck a few times before latching on to leave a love bite. Zayn just hummed in appreciation as the blonde left a few more. When he was finished Niall's eyes lit up as he looked over his handy work, licking his lips seductively.   
"Later, babe" There was a cheeky pat to his bum followed by a quick squeeze.  
"Alright, I'll see you in a couple hours" A few more kisses were exchanged then Niall was at the door way, turning to Zayn to say "Don't let Louis and Harry's fucking spoil your mood, yeah?" They both smiled, then he was gone.  
Unfortunatly, they're fucking did spoil his mood. How could two people be so incredibly loud? And worst of all, not having any shame that all of the hotel could probably hear them.  
"Haaarrrrryyyy!" Louis /ridiculous/ voice screeched.  
"No" The much deeper, rougher voice of Harry sounded even more masculine in contrast to his boyfriend. Zayn slammed his head into the pillows.  
"Just let meeeeeeeee!" Why was he so fucking needy and why were they so fucking loud and why wasn't Zayn fucking Niall instead of listening to /this/.  
"You've been bad Louis, gotta teach you a lesson before you go anywhere near my cock" There was a loud thud then some moans, Louis had probably jumped on top of the taller boy.  
"I just wanna taasstte" Zayn was ready to destroy anyone who came near him. Picking up his shoe in one hand he shifted into a position that meant he could move his arm back as much as possible, before launching it at the wall with a crash. There was a gap of silence and Zayn spoke before they could, shouting to make sure they could definately hear.  
"Just let him suck you're fucking dick you freak" Louis giggled loudly, and Harry chuckled a bit.  
"See Zayn agrees!" And they were at it again. He stood up and walked over to the door, bracing himself for probably seeing a lot more than needed, opening the adjoining door and stepping inside their room.  
Harry was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard grinning lazily with Louis between his legs, a hand around his cock- which Zayn had unfortunatly seen before. He was kitten licking the head with Harry stroking his hair with both hands.   
"'Scuse me" The standing boy made his presence known, but the other two didn't really seem to care. Harry looked over, his grin still in place, continuing to pat Louis' head encouragingly. "Do you mind?" Zayn was avoiding that area but he was sucking him off for god sake.  
"Not really. What'dya want?" A few wrinkles appeared on Zayn's tanned forehead as he pulled a face of disgust, so Harry, generous as he is, pulled the duvet completly over Louis and his lower half. There was a squeak from underneath it which resembled 'hey', but he was told to just carry on. This was a little better but still fucking gross.  
"Can you keep it down? Niall's not back yet, and even when he is I'd like to only be able to hear him and not you two fucking like bunnies" His pissed off tone gained another chuckle. Louis' head popped up from the covers with his stupidly wide eyes and huge grin, pressing his head to Harry's stomach.  
"We can't help if we're havin' a good time, babe" Zayn glared at him coldly. "Hazza's just too cute, you know? Can't help it" Louis licked his lips and dissapeared under the covers again, Harry's face contorting a bit as his eyes tried to stay level with Zayns.  
"Just keep your voice down, yeah? God knows what you've done to Liams mind" The curly haired boy across from him looked like he was trying to hold his concentration, but it was obvious he wouldn't be able to keep talking for too much longer.  
"Well he's out with Niall right now anyway" Oh. He didn't know that. He gave Harry a quick wave before exiting the room and flopping back on his bed.  
Why didn't Niall say he was going with Liam? It's not that Zayn minded, Liam was far from a threat, but it just seemed weird that he didn't say anything. Maybe they were sneaking around his back to have sex because Zayn wasn't good enough, or they were actually together and he was the side thing-- okay that was ridiculous. He didn't want to boast, but Zayn knew he was a very good shag. So why hadn't Niall said? The thought stayed in his mind until he drifted off into a quiet slumber somehow despite the noise next door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a 15 hour flight so I can't guarantee any quality, but I hope you like it !!

Zayn was awoken again by the closing sound of his hotel room door. He knew it was Niall, but he kept his eyes closed and breathing quiet. It was his way of sulking. Niall's warm body slid against his own, nose nuzzling into the back of his neck and hands stroking little circles into his hips.

"Zayyyn" How the taller boy wished he didn't find that accent so damn gorgeous. "Zaayyyn wake up" He kept his eyes closed, squeazing them shut as his boyfriends guiness ladened breath ghosted over his neck. It was so difficult not to roll over and kiss him (among other things), but he was upset with Niall and he needed to stay strong. That seemed easier when the blonde wasn't nuzzling into his neck and lapping the skin softly in little licks like a cat would.  
A groan escaped his lips. Niall's smirk could be felt against his neck.  
"Helloooo" Zayn sighed, rolling over to face him but keeping his eyes out of contact with the blaring blue ones infront of him.

"Hi" Was all he managed. Pale, lightly freckled arms, wrapped around his body to pull them closer together. Niall chuckled against Zayn a little breathlessly.   
"I missed you" A few kisses were pressed against dark skin. "Wasn't nearly as fun without my bradford bad boy there to entertain me"  
Zayn smirked at that, he was pretty fun to hang around with. Plus some good eye candy. With Niall slung under his arm they couldn't not look amazing if they tried. The thought flickered in Zayn's mind then he remembered that he was being stubborn because he was upset with Niall- not that the Irishman knew. He shuffled away in an attempt to reject his boyfriends affections.

"What're y'doing?" Niall pouted behind him. "Come baaack" He made grabby hand gestures and snuggled in closer, humming at the warmth.  
"Why didn't you say you were going with Liam?" And there it was. Zayn said it. Near blurted it out as the thought of Liam and Niall ran through his mind over and over in the space of a few seconds. It made him feel sick, quite frankly.   
Niall hadn't excactly been the easiest catch, no definately not. The boy was convinced he was straight and none of Zayn's touches seemed to make him realise that it made him feel funny because he was attracted to the man, not because they were close friends and people like being with their friends. 

Of course while Niall was oblivious to his sexuality the other, far more emotional of the two, had assumed that his friend would never like him in that way and so shut him out. Zayn shut everyone out. It was a memory everyone hated because well- it hurt them all. One of the most important people in the lives of the four just shut down and didn't talk to anyone.

There was a month gap where no one saw Zayn and couldn't get through to him, and it was terrifying because no one understood what had happened. It had started around the time Harry and Louis finally realised they were in love with eachother (god it was painful to be around them before that) so Louis had suggested maybe Zayn had feelings for one of those two. The idea had been pushed to the side when Liam, of course it was Liam bloody smart arse, had pieced it together.

He payed far more attention then anyone gave him credit for. He saw the want in his friends eyes, the way his hugs lingered a little longer with a certain blonde and how he put extra care into any gesture for the boy.

The dynamic duo were informed and they all hatched a plan, which failed horribly because Louis' a fool and Harry just ecourages him. Luckily Niall was worried enough to enquire about Zayn and take it upon himself to pay a visit to his house.  
One emotional confession led to another and here they were, sharing a hotel room and a few bodily fluids more often than not. 

But the question was in the air, lingering for awhile. The fact that Niall paused before he answered sent blood pumping around Zayn faster than he'd ever felt.   
"What d'you mean?" Niall was playing up the innocent and it really pissed his companion off.  
"You know excactly what I mean" He snapped, turning to face the boy. "You were with Liam today - which is fine - but you didn't tell me. Why not?" His voice was so low and insisting. Zayn searched Niall's eyes for some sort of guilt, but he didn't find any, only confusion.  
"Zayn, you're scaring me. I have no idea what you're talking about, I-I went alone?" The blonde spoke anxiously. Dark hair was stroked softly with one hand to try and calm down it's owner. Zayn stared at him.  
"But Harry told me--"  
"Was he with Louis?" Being interupted made the questioned one sigh.  
"Yes"   
"Well... Liam wasn't with me, he's been in his room the whole time, so Harry probably just said that to get you to leave?" Now Zayn felt ridiculous. Of course that's why he said it, everyone knew how crazy jealous and over protective the man was. Fuck. He looked like the biggest twat ever. Harry was in for it later.

Niall nuzzled against the tan skin again with a smile, stroking his small hand up the expanse of Zayn's side, tickling at the hip slightly.   
"You're so irrational sometimes" Zayn huffed at that. "But it's pretty charming, shows how hot you are for my arse" The Irishmans giggles were music to his boyfriends ears, he wasn't mad, good. This made it a lot easier. "And how much you loooveee me-"  
"I do love you" The words practically shot out of Zayn's mouth. Niall's expression turned a lot softer as he stared up with huge innocent eyes, sliding up the bed a bit to nuzzle their noses together.  
"I love you too" Oh sweet relief.

Zayn shyly bumped their lips together, still not sure if it was alright, but Niall's reaction of turning his head slightly and opening his mouth certainly helped. No one seemed to realise how goddamn horny that boy always was. Without much warning he forced his tongue between Zayn's soft lips and started to claim his mouth, licking over teeth, the roof and finally settling to wrestle with the others tongue playfully. 

They slid together amazingly, sending hot vibrations through the both of them. Zayn wanted a little more control so he coaxed his boyfriends muscle out a tad to suckle on the tip, gaining a throaty moan from the other and sending a shot of sensation up both of their spines. 

Niall's hands scrambled around dark hair and pulled it forward as he rolled onto his back. Zayn complied and straddled over the boy, forearms resting on either side of his head and well- crotches a few inches away from eachother. That could wait a bit though, they were just enjoying being close right now. 

The small fingers scritched Zayn's scalp as his tongue slid back against the others, letting his companion take over completly and just claim his mouth. He let out another soft moan as the Bradford bad boy lowered himself further so they're chests were flat against eachother. Zayn smirked as he pulled away slightly to look down the body underneath him, spotting a nice growing bulge in his chinos.

"Excited, are we?" His voice was so deep and fuck, Niall couldn't get enough of it.   
"Can you-- can you touch--" Zayn's hand lifted up the shirt to stroke a finger against the others nipple. Niall let out a whimper.  
"Like this?" He pinched around the pink nub with his thumb and index finger, thanking himself for being so good at teasing Niall as he let out little gasps and squirmed.  
"Yeah" The blonde breathed as his head slowly fell back against the pillows. Zayn's mouth lowered to lick a short stripe over the pink flesh, repeating the action a few times before taking it into his mouth. Niall's chest arched with need in a attempt to be even closer, if that were possible. His hand trailed over to tweek the other nipple, watching the body underneath him writhe and gasp.

Zayn smirked again as he bit down, lightly, but still with enough force to make the hips below him roll up and gain some much needed friction for them both. The Irishman was gagging for a touch. Zayn was tempted - he was damn tempted - to tell Niall he wasn't allowed, that he had to earn it, but they could do that any other time. Right now Zayn just wanted to show that he loved him, sappy as it was. 

"Shh shh, it's okay" He shuffled up again to whisper comfortingly into his boyfriends ear. "What do you want me to do, Ni?" The boy in question looked delicious; thick flush over his cheeks, a few tears of frustration formed in his eyes, and now a lazy grin as he realised he'd get what he wanted.   
"I want you to--" The words were coming out slow as he caught his breathe. "I want you inside me, Zayn" Zayn liked the sound of that.  
"Okay babe" He pressed a light kiss against the pale cheek before sliding his hand down and finally cupping Niall's bulge. The hitch in said boys breathe was probably audible down the hall, but Zayn didn't care, infact he wanted him to be loud. Show 'Larry Stylinson' a lesson.   
"I need--" Niall was cut off by the feeling of Zayn's hand massaging his member roughly over his trousers. It was becoming too much too quickly. The hand then moved upwards, not without a whimper at the loss from Niall, and to the button of his chinos. Zayn was going ridiculously slowly, so the blonde pushed his hand out of the way and practically ripped off the buttons himself, pulling down his boxers too.   
"Eager" Zayn chuckled at his raging erection that was now on display. Niall shot back a face of 'Well what the fuck do you expect' with a slight grunt to show how Zayns teasing was not being enjoyed. 

Their tongues collided again in a messy kiss, mainly teeth, but neither of them really cared because they were both fucking roasting and the other was wearing way too many clothes. Niall lifted his body up slightly, Zayn leaning back with him to keep their mouths connected (and well, get a good view), before he swiftly pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and flung his arms around his boyfriends neck again to continue kissing him. It was getting far more heated- far more frantic now. They were both hard and really needed to feel the other. 

Zayn grabbed hold of the blondes member properly, pressing a thumb to the slit to see if he could collect any precum.   
"Shit" Niall bit down on the tongue in his mouth, luckily with barely any force, but Zayn still hissed and pulled it out to rest his head on the others shoulder.   
He removed his hand, with another groan of unnappreciation from his lover, to quickly grab the lube from on top of the bed side table and flick open the cap. While his hand was occupied Zayn settled on sucking a few bruises into Niall's otherwise untouched pale skin. The boy wasn't coping very well with the wait and had begun rutting up against Zayn's own crotch, forcing him to moan pretty damn loudly. Secretly he hoped next door could hear.  
"Can you-- can you just put your hand on my dick or in my arse or fucking somewhere Zayn" Niall was very impatient in these situations, but burst into hopeless giggles when he heard the shout from next door.  
"Yeah Zayn, treat your man right!" As much as he loved them Zayn could murder those two sometimes.  
"Nialler's got needs!" Louis continued to shout, but the tan boy didn't care because his hand was pumping Niall's member and he was making some fucking delicious noises. There was precum and lube dripping down his hand but he was too focused on the other one now as it opened the lube again and squeezed out a fair amount, skilfully applying it to his free hand without use of the other. 

When Zayn pressed a finger to his entrance, Niall couldn't help noticing that the man above him was infact; still clothed. That needed to change.   
"Take your-- take your pants off--" A small groan escaped his lips as the finger eased in to him, stretching his tight walls. Fuck this was good.  
"Both my hands are kinda occupied babe, but you can take 'em off if you want me naked so bad" Niall did excactly that, it was pretty easy considering Zayn was only wearing sweatpants. He slipped them down and took a good look at his lovers erection, licking his lips in delight as two fingers were now being pushed in and out of him, pushing deep to hit that special spot that made the blonde cry out.  
"Can't wait to-- to have you inside me" Niall threw his head back and let his hips buck. They were both painfully hard now, the boy being touched especially, and the dirty talk wasn't really helping either of them hold off from their orgasms but it was too good.  
"I fill you up real good, don't I babe?" Three fingers now. Zayn removed his hand from Niall's member to slick his own up while he sucked some more bruises into his neck.   
"Yeah... Yeah so good..." His hips were rolling now to accompany moans and squeaks. Zayn made sure to hit his prostate a few more times before taking out his hand and lining himself up shakily.   
"Let me do it, I-I wanna do it" Niall batted his boyfriends hand away and took hold of the base of Zayn's dick, shimmying down slightly before pushing it inside, both of them letting out a helpless yelp. Niall was so tight Zayn was finding it difficult not to just start ramming in and out, plus those adorable sounds weren't doing him any favours right now, but Niall was always quick to adjust anyway so it was just about bearable. 

The small hand wrapped tighter and tighter as he took more in, sighing in content and moving his hand up to Zayn's hair when his member was fully sheathed. They both held their breath as Niall adjusted, squirming slightly to get used to the intrusion.   
"Move already" The Irishman demanded, already trying to fuck himself on his boyfriend.  
"You're so impatient" He rolled his hips slowly, trying to be careful because he didn't want to hurt Niall, but he apparently had other ideas. His lips formed that adorable little pout he knew the other couldn't resist, eyelashes fluttering as he made soft little moaning sounds and more squeaks. Now it only took one line in his 'I'm an adorable Irish kitten' voice.  
"Zayney, fuck me harder, please" And there it was. 

Zayn grunted in slight frustration (mostly in pleasure) as he yanked both of Niall's legs over his shoulders and really started pounding into him, hitting his prostate almost every time as the new angle made it easier.   
"You're such a little shit sometimes" He managed to mumble between gasps and moans, which made the boy underneath him giggle again. After that conversation became impossible because Niall started moving his hips to meet each thrust and-- oh god this was too good.

All he managed to do was choke out a mantra of Zayn, pretty loudly too. Tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks and Niall thought he was going to faint when his dick started being pumped again, also in time with the thrusts.   
"You're so good Ni, so good for me" Zayn whispered against his neck.  
"So tight, god you're so tight and so good" They both felt the heat in their stomachs pooling. Zayn's hand worked faster, thumb rubbing over the head and squeazing in all the right places, Niall was just a writhing mess underneath him when he leant down to whisper again.  
"You gunna come for me, baby? I know you can. Come all over me, wanna feel it" That sent the litte blonde over the edge as his balls tightened and come shot out all over the tan body above him, his orgasm being prolonged by Zayn's last few thrusts before his own orgasm.

They both caught their breath while winding down from the high, the taller boy just managing to pull out, with a whine from the other at the loss, before collapsing against him. Niall cracked his eyes open after calming down a bit, staring up at his lover.  
"I can feel your come dripping out of my arse" They both fell into hysterics, trust this Irishman to ruin an after glow.  
"I forgot the condom, sorry boo" Zayn pressed the words into kisses over the bruises he'd littered the pale neck below him with. "I have a feeling we might get some grief about these marks" Niall reached up to touch the slightly faded ones he'd left a few hours before, smiling softly.  
"Aah well" Was all he managed. They both leaned into eachother for a quick peck before Zayn rolled onto his side and grabbed a shirt from the floor, wiping them both off.  
"I hope you feel disgusting, my mam got me that shirt" They both laughed before the tan boy threw it back onto the floor and cuddled into the side of his boyfriend, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. A moment of silence passed before Niall turned slightly so they could cuddle properly.  
"You know I love you, right?" Zayn asked in a more serious tone.  
"Oh I had no idea-- of course I know you love me, stupid"   
"Just wanna make sure" He closed his eyes and was just about to fall asleep when he heard Niall talking again.  
"I love you too, by the way. You adorably protective, jealous man" Zayn smiled again at that, pulling him in for a delicate kiss.  
"Mmm I aim to please"  
They both fell into a peacefull sleep, breathing eachother in while they dreamed.  
Of course it was Harry and Louis who woke them up in the morning by hitting them with condoms they'd blown up little balloon swords, but they had plenty of time to get pay back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back is much appreciated, thanks for reading !!<3


End file.
